Known
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: He knew. Somehow, he knew.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars. Suitless Vader fic.**

Luke paused and looked up to the cloaked man that stood before Obi-Wan. He probably shouldn't have, but a strange impulse seemed to have taken control of him. It was obviously the Force.

Because no-one wanted to linger around Vader.

He watched Vader turn his shadowed face towards the young moisture farmer.

"This cloak is rather burdensome," the Terror of the Galaxy muttered, but somehow, Luke had heard him perfectly.

 _Yet another mystery,_ Luke thought.

A gloved hand appeared and grasped the chain that held the cloak together. Vader undid the clasp and the cloak and hood fell to the ground.

The boy gasped. Suddenly, he _knew._ He knew everything.

He felt a mind trying to tug the revelation out of him, trying to make him forget what he would always remember. He staggered under the attack. Blackness began to crowd his vision. Just before it overtook him completely, he cried out one word. One last desperate plea for help.

 _Father._

 **I'll update when I get 5 reviews. Just saying, you might want to be one of those reviewers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vader leapt over the railing and was at his son's side before he hit the ground.

Luke lay in the former Jedi's arms and moaned.

"Father..." The word was weak, but it held absolute doom.

"I'm here, my son." Vader's words were pained and reassuring all at the same time.

"Someone's...someone doesn't...want me to know..." The pain in Luke became visible on his face.

Obi-Wan felt his mind being thrown away from Luke, the bond he had formed shattering under his former apprentice's onslaught. He physically stumbled. When he looked up again, he saw Vader glaring at him with a protective fire in his eyes.

 _If you dare invade my son's head again..._ Vader didn't need to finish the threat.

He spoke into a comlink. "Mara."

The voice came very clear on the other end. "Yea?"

"We have three personal for you to round up. One's an old human Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The other two are a Wookie by the name of Chewbacca, and a human smuggler named Han Solo."

"Got it."

"Oh, and Mara?"

"Yes?"

"No chopping off limbs." He deactivated the comlink and nodded to a far corner of the hangar.

"Leia."

The princess of Alderaan ran across to where Luke and Vader were situated. Obi-Wan was stunned. _Her, too?_

"Will he be alright, Father?"

Vader nodded. "He'll be fine. He just needs a little rest."

Obi-Wan could barely speak. "Leia..."

The two Skywalkers looked up at him-Anakin with distrust, Leia with a cool gaze that gave away nothing. Luke, the Jedi Master noticed, had fallen unconscious.

"How long?" he asked simply.

"Since I was seven," came the reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke up to see two faces peering down at him. As his vision cleared, the emotions on the faces were revealed - concern and welcoming. He recognized both of them. His father and...Princess Leia?

He smiled and sat up. "Father. Leia. Ah, where am I? And why is the Princess here?"

Leia smiled. "I'm your sister, Luke."

Oh.

Luke slowly pushed himself so that he was sitting with his back against the wall. He was still weak. Leia put a hand on his shoulder. Vader sat on the bed next to his leg.

"Will you be all right, Luke?" Concern was heavy in the older man's voice.

Luke nodded. "Leia, how did you find out? Just curious."

Leia chuckled, relaxed for once. "It was a long time ago. I was only seven..."

* * *

 **I promise, Leia's story will be next time. In the meantime, review! It only takes a few seconds, so review! Again! REVIEW!**


	4. Leia's Story

**Alright, here it is - the chapter you have all been waiting for - LEIA'S BACKSTORY! Okay, fine. You're not all that interested, and you're just reading it 'cuz it relates. But don't give up on me! It's a wonderful story!**

* * *

It was a long time ago. I was only seven when I found my father.

A Senate meeting was just ending, and I had been watching my father and mother debate. Unlike most seven-year-olds, I mostly understood what was going on in the meeting. I cannot remember what it was about now, but I remember so clearly what happened afterwards.

After the Senate meeting, my father had turned away from me to talk to another Senator. A man in a beige cloak and hood tapped me on the shoulder. I didn't know it was Vader at the time - it was the first Senate meeting I had been to. All I saw - and felt - was a man in a hood.

He smiled at me - I could feel it - and took my hand. "Hello, little one. Come, walk with me." I sensed no hostility from him - in fact, I sensed the opposite - kindness and welcoming and…something else. Something I couldn't identify. I hadn't felt anything like it. I decided he could be trusted, and let him guide me. We walked for a time, but I didn't mind. His feelings had enveloped me, and I felt safe near him. I didn't notice my legs growing tired, nor any sort of discomfort.

Eventually we arrived in an old storage room. Crates were piled up haphazardly, most of them empty. My companion picked me up and set me on a low crate. I dangled my legs over the edge, looking at him. He knelt down and flipped off his hood, revealing the kind face of the man I suddenly knew to be my father.

I didn't take the information as… _violently_ …as you did. I was overwhelmed, yes, but in a strangely pleasant way. I felt light, as if I could fly for my happiness. My father had come, and I was safe, safer than I had ever been. I wrapped my arms around him, and he stroked my hair. He started to murmur, and I stayed like that for a long time before I fell asleep.

(A/N: Vader talking now.) But when she _did_ fall asleep, her adopted parents had been looking for her for a long time. I tucked her underneath my arm-she was very small back then- and draped my cloak around her to conceal her. I put my hood up and went to find her parents.

I met Bail in a mostly empty hallway. "Vader! I-I was just looking for my daughter. Have you seen her?"

"I have." I flip back my cloak and reveal her peacefully sleeping under my arm.

"Oh, thank you!" He reached out to take her, but I made no move. I had only just found my daughter, and as selfish as it was, I wanted as much time with her as possible.

"Ah…could I have my daughter back, please?"

"Yes. Of course." I hand her over to Bail, wishing that I could have just taken her. But having the Princess disappear would have probably make Alderaan revolt.

Bail looked back at me as he hurried away, probably knowing that I knew. And I looked back at him, knowing that someday, someday soon, I would have my daughter back.

* * *

 **This is the third chapter today I've finished and published. (Okay, one of those was a oneshot.) Anyhoo, review please!**


End file.
